


Alone Together

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Post Moonvasion, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “G-gyro?” Fenton asked nervously looking at the taller bird hunched over a desk in the lab. He looked up, a smile spreading on his worn out face. Fenton bit his lip as he looked him over. Cuts and bruises still scattered along his face and clothes. A dark stain in some parts he told himself was just pie filling. He knew it was a lie.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).

> This is my first Fenro fic so I hope y’all like it!

“G-gyro?” Fenton asked nervously looking at the taller bird hunched over a desk in the lab. He looked up, a smile spreading on his worn out face. Fenton bit his lip as he looked him over. Cuts and bruises still scattered along his face and clothes. A dark stain in some parts he told himself was just pie filling. He knew it was a lie. 

“It’s me, Fenton.” Gyro spoke, his voice soft as he slowly made his way over the smaller duck. “I promise you.” They were separated by a few feet. 

Fenton let out a shaky breath before hurdling himself head first into the chicken. Embracing him tight. He knew Gyro had a thing for his personal bubble but now, in the dark lab where it was just the two of them, neither one of them seemed to care.

“I’m here.” Gyro said softly, not knowing how to truly comfort the other man, so he returned the hug. He buried his beak in Fenton’s hair and breathed in the scent of the shampoo he used. 

“I saw you blink out of existence, Gyro.” Fenton said after a long pause. “Twice. I-I didn’t know if it was  _ you _ . I mean it was you. But my  _ you _ .” He rambled on, Gyro softly caressing his cheek and silencing him with a gentle kiss. 

Fenton stilled, his hands shaking as he let the taller man pull him closer. His hands snaking up into his hair. Fenton tugged and pressed, the soft feathers beneath his fingers enough to prove to himself that this was real.  _ He was real _ . 

Gyro seemed to read his mind. And maybe he could. Wasn’t he working on a mind reading device? Fenton thought very hard  _ ‘Are you reading my mind babe?’ _

“I’m real.” Gyro said, his hand resting on Fenton’s cheek, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon, Fenton.” 

“Not that I would let you out of my site.” Fenton replied, leaning against him, content for just this moment on simply being next to Gyro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life!  
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
